I Hate You
by weecookie
Summary: Co written by Sesshoumarus-Dark-Angel.Rated M for language and mature scenes. Atomic Riot has a new world tour coming up and who better to tour with than their rival band Asking Alexandria. Full summary inside
1. Prologue

Co written by Sesshoumarus-Dark-Angel. Rated M for language and mature scenes. Atomic Riot has a new world tour coming up and who better to tour with than their rival band Asking Alexandria. Over time the two bands grow to like each others and relationships begin to spark.

Discalmer: I don't own the song, Glamour Of The Kill Do. All I own is the story and Atomic Riot.

* * *

><p><em>A whisper from my soul<br>Calling from the road  
>I saw my chance in front of me<br>Gonna be all the things I wanna be  
>And I know in time you'll see<em>

I always said I wanted to be a rockstar, not once did I listen to someone who said I would grow out of the rockstar phase.

_Countless times told I was wrong  
>I watched others quit whilst I carried on<br>(Carried on my way)  
>There is nothing else that I can do<br>I told you I would see this through  
>Live your life till the end<br>I won't ever change and I'll never regret  
>Always follow your heart<br>If you never try then you'll never get far  
><em>

Everyone I knew who wanted to make it as a rockstar all quit when they realised how hard it is to make music, advertise your band, organise shows, rehearsals everything you need to do takes a lot of work. People told me to quit, they all said I would never make it nor was I even ready for something like this. If I was to have a penny for every time someone had told me girls don't play guitar, I'd be a millionaire.

_So far from my home  
>It's harder than you'll know<br>But I'm being everything I wanna be  
>Seeing everything I wanna see<br>And I wont forget a thing  
>I think of those I left behind<br>They went their way and I went mine  
>(I went my own way)<br>I chose my path I left it all  
>I live my life for rock and roll<br>_

Even with all the negativity I set out and found a band, it was hard at first leaving everything I knew behind but this was what I wanted. I wanted to travel the world one day and be able to say I've seen it all, this was the only way I could that fit in with what I wanted to be. I left so many people behind so I could get my name out there._  
><em>

_They told me to change  
>But I don't know any other way<br>Gotta stay true to what you believe in  
>And I stand the same<br>I couldn't be any other way  
>Gonna stay true to what you believe in<br>I chose my path I left it all  
>I live my life for rock and roll<br>_

Countless people told me to do something else but I couldn't, this was all I wanted to be and this was all I knew how to be. No matter what I'm never going to change, I'm always going to be the same. I'll stand true to what I believe and live my life how I want to.

_The story's just begun  
>My battle's far from won<br>Along world lies an enemy  
>But the end is not to far to say<br>I know this wouldn't be easy _

This may be the start but it's far from finished. There's so much more to do, so much more I can offer. I'm going to put all I've got into this, I know its hard but if you love something so much why not fight for it?

_I chose my path I left it all  
>I gave my life to rock and roll<br>Live your life to the end  
>I will never change and I will never regret<br>Always follow your heart  
>If you never try then you'll never get far <em>

I'll never regret my choice to leave my old life behind to start a new life inspired by rock and roll. I've always told me people if they love something so much fight for it, always follow your heart and live you life to the full never let anyone stop you.

_I said from the start  
>Just follow your heart<br>You'll see that there's no stopping me  
>I said from the start<br>Just follow your heart  
>You'll see that there's no stopping me <em>

I was set on becoming a rockstar I never let anyone stop me and I made it. All the hard work paid off but it's still not over, not yet any ways. My name is Christina better known by my stage name Cookie; I play in a band called Atomic Riot with 4 of my closest friends Claire, Jack, Taylor and Riley.

For some reason the guys voted me as the singer rather than just the guitarist, we all had our own opinions on who should be the singer and who plays what. It was that and also working around what we all wanted to do individually, Claire's been playing drums from a young age and that's what she wanted to do in the band too. Jack always wanted to play bass and none of us minded since Taylor and Riley wanted something else.

Riley wanted to play guitar which stopped us at a stand still since neither of us had came to an agreement on who should play lead or rhythm. In the end Riley suggested she play lead since they all wanted me to be the lead singer and they would provide backing vocals.

Then there's Taylor who wanted to play keyboard which we all thought was a good idea since the ideas we all had for our music involved keyboards. When we first started off in America we were surprised to get all the attention we did, not many people like bands that are nearly all female with the exception of one male.

It was like a dream that we basically went from being nothing to superstardom over night. I guess that was all because we played one particular gig which got us all the attention we needed to sign a record deal and get into a studio and start recording our album.

The album didn't actually take us long to record since we agreed to write music for what we did and then let the others listen to it. I found it easier writing the album this way. Of course I wrote lyrics and sang them for the others to see what they thought of them, generally if they didn't like them, we would either rewrite them or pick and change the bits we didn't like.

At least this way we were all happy. The record company didn't seem to mind how we worked nor did out producer. I think it was just after we finished the album and we had about a month to wait till the record company released the album our tour manager Bob decided to start booking us venues all over North America.

It was during that time we started to develop a rivalry with other bands, one being Asking Alexandria. If it wasn't a rivalry it was an amazing friendship like what I had with Bring Me The Horizon's Oli Syke's. Claire had befriended Black Veil Bride's Andy Biresack, we all did it, depending who the band was and their members.

Right now nothing could go wrong for me. I had everything I'd ever dreamed of, I'd started getting on with my family. I had enough money in the bank to buy at least 2 houses in LA although I'd already bought one. I had a bike and a car parked in my garage at home, 4 of the best friends I could ever ask for and right now we were taking over the world. What could possibly go wrong?


	2. The Party

I sat there strumming my guitar unaware of the time when my phone started buzzing. I looked to it seeing the alert I'd set on it a couple of days ago when I'd received an invitation to a party somewhere on Sunset Boulevard. It was basically a masquerade ball for rockstars, I knew most of my friends were going including my band and majority of the bands I'd toured with.

I sighed softly as I put my guitar back on the stand I had for it in the corner of my living room. My home was all open plan since I had a fascination for open plan rooms. The kitchen, living room and dining room were all on the first floor all open plan with the exception of 4 steps that went from the dining room into the living room.

I had a staircase right next to the front door which led to my home studio, I'd managed to build during time off touring. Right across the living room was another staircase which led to my bedroom and on suit bathroom. I'm one those people who love buildings practically made of glass with a few actual walls built from stone.

I headed for the stairs up to my room so I could go shower then get ready for the party. Even with a descent size house I still only had the essentials in my bathroom, a sink, toilet and a shower. I really wasn't one to throw my money around on things I wouldn't use.

After my shower I quickly dried myself off and changed into a red silk corset with black ribbons and lace. There was a red silk ruffled up skirt which was attached to the corset with a red net underneath the skirt which made it slightly more puffy. I ratched through my draws till I found a pair of see through black tights I could wear underneath the dress I took the black see through bolero I had and put that on.

All I needed now was shoes and to dry my hair and then style it, plus make up even though I would be wearing a mask. My hair was shoulder length when it was dry and straight, otherwise my hair hangs just above my shoulders and is curled out. Using the hair dryer I dried my hair and then straightened it.

I had the same style as Oli before he cut it shorter, but rather than having the whole of my hair the same colour I dyed the top layers blonde and left the underneath a hazel nut brown. The way my hair sat it looked nice, the brown hanging slightly lower than the blonde.

I pinned my hair back before I straightened it so I could put on my make up. Once I'd done that I quickly straightened and then set out to find a pair of shoes. I only wanted a simple pair of black high heels to disguise my height. I hated being short, and the fact I was the shortest in the band made everything worse.

I sighed in relief as I found a pair of shoes I could wear tonight, sitting myself down on my double bed I put both my shoes on and climbed to my feet. Checking the time I smiled softly to myself seeing as it had only taken me just under and hour to get ready. According to the invitation the party started at 6 and right now it was about 5:30 so a cab ride there would take about 10 minutes depending on traffic.

Seeing as I still had time I dialled Claire's number and hit the call button. After the 3rd dial tone Claire answered. "Hello?"

"Yo Claire are you ready?" I asked.

"Nearly, isn't it a little early to be heading to the party?"

"The cab ride there will take like 10 minutes, but if your not ready yet then I'll get a cab to yours and we can both sent off when your done." I said as I looked out of one of my many windows, the view of LA from here was amazing.

"I guess but weren't you going to go with Oli?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, I'll give him a call." I said as I turned away from the window.

"Okay dude." I nodded to myself as I ended the call and quickly dialled Oli's number. He answered right away which made things easier.

"Hello?" I couldn't help but smile at that sexy Yorkshire accent of his.

"Hey Oli, what time are you heading out to the party?"

"Urm not sure, I want to get there no later than 6:30. Why Christina, what's up?"

"Well I wasn't sure if I was still going with you or not." I heard him chuckle to himself.

"If you want to then yeah. Do you want me to come by and we can leave around 6?" I tried not to smile but just couldn't help it.

"Alright, just let yourself in when you get here." I said.

"Sure, I'll see you in 5." I heard the phone go dead so I put my phone on my bed and walked over to my dressing table, there was still one item I was missing. The masquerade mask I'd bought myself a few days ago for this party. That and a bag was all I needed thankfully I'd set a hand bag on my dressing table with a couple of things in it like make up, the invitation.

The mask I'd picked out was black and red to match my dress, it was your typical mask that covered your eyes and part or your nose. The top half was red with a black pattern, the bottom half of the mask was opposite to the top half.

I picked my phone up and put it into he bag before picking the bag up and taking the mask so I could go down stairs and greet Oli when he got here. Once I was downstairs I put both the mask and my bag down on the table and walked into my kitchen so I could pour myself a quick drink.

I poured myself a glass of Jack Daniels whisky and stood there for a moment and just stared out the window. I looked back into the living room when I thought I heard something, funny thing was, I was right I did hear something. Oli stood there in a tux a mask in his hand and a smile on his face. "Hey."

"Hey, glad you made it. Do you want a drink?" I asked as I picked up the half full bottle of Jack Daniels.

"No I'm alright thanks though." He said as he walked into the kitchen area and looked down at me. "What time do you want to set off to the party?"

I looked at the time seeing how it was 5:40, I guess if we were to set off now we would get there too early. "I don't know maybe give it 10 more minutes, if we leave now we'll get there too early."

Oli nodded as he turned away and looked around the room. "I love what you've done with the place."

"Thanks, took me a while to get it exactly how I wanted it." He nodded as he continued to check my place out while I drunk what was left in my glass. After downing my drink I put the glass in the sink before joining Oli at the window which looked out over LA.

"LA's beautiful when the sun is setting." I said as I glanced to him, he nodded a soft smile on his face.

"It is, shall we go?" Oli asked as he turned to my and held his arm out like a true gentlemen. I smiled as I linked arms with him, he led us both to the table so I could collect my mask and bag before we left. The amazing thing was there was actually a cab outside waiting, I guessed Oli had asked the driver to wait since we wouldn't be long.

I smiled when Oli opened the cab door for me, I climbed in and waited for him. He must have already told the driver where we were going since all he had to do was tell the driver to go and he started driving.

Oli shifted in his seat and looked at me, the soft smile still on his lips. "Here." He said as he took the mask out of my hand and put it on me holding the ribbon behind my head while he waited for me to turn my head so he could tie the ribbon.

"Thanks Oli, do you want me to do yours?" I asked as I turned to face him.

"Do you mind?" I shook my head and smiled as I took his mask and did the same for him as what he'd done to me.

"Done." He looked back to me a smile on his lips as he looked out the window. I looked out too, to see that we were on Sunset Boulevard. The driver pulled up outside a club which had a lot of security guards holding back all the fans while rockstars stood there getting their photos taken and some actually signing merch and getting photos taken with fans.

"Ready for this?" Oli asked as he climbed out of the cab and held his hand out for me to take. We linked arms and walked up to the door and went right in, why stand with the fans now when I went out everyday to see fans.

I managed to find Claire right away seeing as how much of a give away her hair was. I smiled as Oli and I walked right up to her. "Yo Claire I thought you didn't want to show up early?" I asked when Andy stepped forward so I could see why she had turned up so early. "Hey Andy."

"I didn't but Andy came round and practically begged me." She said a smile on her face.

"Hey Cookie." I nodded as I looked around seeing that the room was almost full.

"I'm just going to get a drink." I said as I let go of Oli and wandered over to the bar. That was one thing I'd noticed myself doing way too much of, drinking. I was having a drink at all hours of the day.

"Can I help you?" The bartender asked as I stood there still looking around.

"Sure, glass of Jack Daniels. No ice." I said seeing her nod as she went to pour my drink. As soon as she'd poured my drink I handed her some money and sighed before taking a sip.

"Okay glass of Jack Daniels with no ice, either your pissed and want a drink or your trying to show off." I sighed when this British accent met my ears.

"I'd like to see you try drinking Jack Daniels straight." I said as I looked to the tall male who was dressed in a tux and wore a black and silver mask.

"Alright, what do I get if I do?" He asked a smirk on his face.

"What makes you think you will be getting something in return?" I asked as I downed my glass and motioned for the bartender to refill my glass. She filled my glass and brought the male on my left a glass.

"There has to be something or its no fun." I smirked as I took more money from my bag.

"Fine, this is for my glass and his." His smirk dropped as I raised my glass. "Cheers." I said and downed my glass again.

"You know I find it very hot that you can knock back two glasses of Jacks and not so much as spit it back out." I smiled again and looked to him. Those eyes of his were so captivating I felt like I'd seen them before.

"I can handle my whisky." I said, again I motioned for a refill seeing the male do the same. I'd lost track of how many glasses of Jack Daniels the male in the black tux and black mask and I had downed. We'd agreed to see who could drink the most and still get up and walk. So far I was still okay, I don't know about him but he seemed fine.

"You drunk yet?" He asked a smirk on his lips. I shook my head and smiled.

"No are you?" He shook his head and looked right at me. I climbed to my feet and placed the last of my twenties on the bar. "Thanks for the drinks, I think you've had enough."

I took his hand and dragged him onto the dance floor. He was quite tall maybe about 6 feet, so taller than me. I smiled as we started dancing, it was the fact we actually fit together. I felt like I already knew him. I admit from what I could see he was hot.

"I like you." He whispered in my ear as he kissed the left side of my bare neck. I shivered feeling the sudden spark of electricity travel down my spine. "Cold?"

"No. My neck is sensitive." I said, seeing him go to kiss my neck again. I turned my head so my lips caught his. His lips were soft, a nice taste of whisky on his tongue as he kissed back. I pulled away for air and looked into those gorgeous blue green eyes of his. Who was he?

I was just about to ask him when I felt someone grab my arm and pull me away from him. I glared at Claire as she pulled me away from him. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry dude but we need to go." I sighed as I turned back to the male to see he was gone too.

"Damn it Claire, you just lost me the guy of my dreams." I said as I followed her out of the club.

"I'm sorry Cookie, your not the only one who was with someone." I looked to her wondering who she was with.

"Who were you with?" She shrugged as we climbed into a cab.

"I'll tell you everything when we get back to your place." I nodded and told the driver my address. My world was still spinning which meant I was still drunk. I slouched in my seat and stared at the lights that made LA.

A few minutes later and we were outside my home. I climbed out and handed the driver his money while I waited for Claire to climb out of the cab. We headed inside, Claire sat down on my sofa while I dumped my bag on the table and walked into the kitchen area. I grabbed my bottle of Jack Daniels before joining Claire on the sofa.

The first thing I did when I sat down was take a mouthful of Jack Daniels. I handed the bottle to Claire so she could take a drink, she did and made a funny face as she handed me the bottle right back. "I don't get how you can drink that stuff."

I shrugged as I took another mouthful and looked to her. "So who were you with at the party?" I asked her.

"I don't know who he was but he was amazing. English accent I know that." I smiled as I noticed a light twinkle in her eye.

"You kiss him?" I asked.

"Yeah and god he can kiss." I smiled as I took another drink of my Jack Daniels.

"So that's both of us who met someone and we don't even have a clue who they are." I said before taking another drink.

"You drink too much, you know that." I looked at her puzzled for a moment before actually nodding and handing her my bottle.

"Here keep it away from me, I know I drink too much right now and I'll stop you know I will." She nodded as she climbed to her feet the bottle in her hand as she walked into the kitchen area and poured what was left of the Jack Daniels down the sink.

"There, now you won't be tempted. So what was with the guy you were with?" She asked as she joined me on the sofa.

"There's still another 2 bottles in the cupboard and he was English at least I'm sure he was, British accent. Gorgeous blue green eyes and extremely soft lips." I said as I closed my eyes thinking of the moment I was kissing him.

"I'll pour them out later, you really like this guy huh?" She asked and I smiled as I nodded.

"Shame I didn't catch his name. I'll find him, but right now I think I need sleep." She nodded as we both climbed to our feet and headed up stairs.


	3. Finding Out

I laid there with my eyes closed not really wanting to get up just yet even though we were finding who we were going to be touring with for the next 4 maybe 5 months. Just really hope its someone good, I don't know how I would cope touring with a band I can't stand.

I could hear Claire shuffling about in my room probably unable to sleep again. Whenever it comes to us finding out who we are touring with Claire doesn't really sleep. I sighed as I rolled over hearing her phone go meaning our manager was going to tell her who we were touring with.

"Hello?... You're fuckin kidding me?" I carried on pretending that I was asleep so I wouldn't have to get up right now. "Alright, I'll tell her now." She said.

"Christina get up." I heard her say as I moaned and tightened my grip on my pillow hearing her climb to her feet, I tried my best to pretend I was asleep. "We're touring with Asking Alexandria!"

I jumped right out of my bed at hearing those words, almost like I'd just woken up from a nightmare. "What?" I asked looking at her thinking she'd just said that to wake me up. "You're joking right? Who are we really touring with?"

"Asking Alex-fuckin-andria!" I looked to her in disbelief.

"Yeah right, come on Claire who are we really touring with?" I asked her again, this time she showed me a picture on her phone of the tour poster. Atomic Riot and Asking Alexandria co-headlining tour. "No, no fuckin way!"

I refused to tour with them guys after everything I'd heard about them. The only decent thing about them was the fact they were English. I slumped down on my bed and sighed why did we have to tour with them?

"Sorry dude, there's nothing we can do now." I nodded as Claire sat there beside me and put her arm over my shoulder.

"I guess we have to tour with them huh?" I asked as I glanced to her. She nodded a soft smile on her face while I chuckled lightly. "Can I bully them since we have to tour with them?"

"We'll have to go see our tour manager later. We still need to meet them." I nodded knowing that would have to happen sometime soon. I climbed to my feet and wandered over to my on suite bathroom and opened the door.

"I'm just going to get a shower to freshen up." Claire nodded as I turned away from her and closed the door behind me. I turned the shower on so it had time to heat up while I undressed. I sighed when I felt the hot water hit my skin, today was going to be fun. We would have to go to the studio to see our manager and then probably go meet Asking Alexandria.

After my shower I gathered up my clothes and left the room so Claire could use the shower while I got dressed. I dressed in my usual black shorts with fish nets and converse along with the black Mascot Kitty tee with the purple and blue kitty on the front. I messed around sorting my hair out and putting make up on before heading down stairs so I could grab a can of monster from my fridge.

Turning on the tv I almost died as the channel I'd switched on started announcing the tours dates Atomic Riot were doing with Asking Alexandria, there was really no way we were going to get out of this. I shrugged it off before sitting down at the breakfast bar I had and opened my can. I smiled when BMTH came on, I looked to my right seeing Claire making her way downstairs.

"Morning dude." She said with a small wave and a smile.

"Hey, you sleep okay?" I asked, she nodded as she walked passed me and helped herself to my fridge. She came and sat next to me a can of monster in her hand and the soft smile still present on her face.

"Did you sleep okay dude?" She asked and I half shrugged. "What's up?"

"I couldn't stop thinking about that guy who I was with last night."

"I'm sorry about that, anyways we have to be at the studio for 12." I nodded as I took a sip of my can and looked back to her.

"Yeah?" I sighed as I took another sip of monster.

"Yeah Bob wants to see us so he can take us to meet Asking Alexandria." I sighed as I climbed to my feet leaving my can on the table.

"Why do we have to meet them now? Can't we just meet them at the venue?" I asked walking into the living area so I could flick through channels like I always do.

"I don't know dude, we're best getting it over and done with rather than wait till we play our first show with the guys." I nodded to myself as I threw the remote onto the sofa and walked back into to the kitchen area so I could get another drink of my monster.

"If he wants us there at 12 then we better set off soon." I said as I looked at the clock on the wall. It was only 11:15 and it would take 15 minutes if the traffic wasn't that bad but then it was coming up for dinner down town LA would be buzzing.

"I guess, how we getting there?" Claire asked, I looked to her wondering what she meant. "Are you driving or are we getting a cab?"

"Which ever I don't mind, I can drive if you like." I said with a smile practically hinting at Claire to let me get my baby out of the garage.

"Alright you drive." She said as she climbed to her feet. I smiled as I walked over to the table beside the sofa and picked up my car keys. I ran back up stairs to I could grab my phone and ID like I always did before returning back down stairs and looking at Claire flick through a couple of channels.

"We ready?" I asked as I walked over to her so I could see what she was watching.

"Yeah." She said as she switched the tv off and grabbed her can before following me out. I locked the door behind Claire and then walked over to my car, I had a black Nissan Skyline GT-R. I pressed the button I had on my keys which opened the garage door and unlocked my car.

Claire climbed in first followed by myself, turning the key in the ignition I put the car in gear before reversing out of the garage. The door on the garage had a sensor on it so when the car was far enough from the door it would automatically shut.

I carried on reversing till I was on the road, switching the gears I drove off hoping I wouldn't get caught in any traffic. Sure enough about 15 minutes later we were at the recording studio on Sunset Boulevard, Ocean Way Recording Studio had been used by the likes of Greenday, Sum 41 and Linkin Park.

It was actually a pleasure to be going to a recording studio that we hadn't used and had been used by such amazing bands. I parked right outside and locked my car before following Claire inside. I couldn't help but smile as we walked through the hallways of the building.

It was as if Claire knew where she was going since she took a left turning and walked into the room where our manager was currently talking to some other guy, my bets he was Asking Alexandria's tour manager. Right on que the male climbed to his feet and held his hand out as he introduced himself.

I shook his hand to be polite even though it wasn't him I didn't like I was still a little unsure. "Hey I'm Stephen, Asking Alexandria's tour manager."

"Hey I'm Claire and this is Cookie." He nodded as Claire spoke, she looked to me and smiled as she looked back to Bob and Stephen.

"So you girls are from Atomic Riot? Looking forward to the tour?" He asked and I half shrugged.

"A little I guess." I said as I turned so I was looking at Claire.

"I am." She said a soft smile on her face.

"Alright well I'll catch you girls later, Bob was nice seeing you again. See you girls on tour." He said as he nodded and left. I turned to Bob hoping for an explanation.

"So why are we here?" I asked breaking the silence.

"I was going to take you two girls to meet the main two members of Asking Alexandria." I sighed as I looked around not really wanting to but knowing this was for the best.

"Alright, lets get this over with." I said as I took a step back. He nodded as he walked out the room first so we could follow him out. He stopped right next to my car and turned to me a half smile on his face.

"Do you know where the Walmart is on Crenshaw Boulevard?" I nodded wondering why he'd want to know if I knew where it was.

"Yeah, why?" I asked out of curiosity.

"That's where were going." He said as he waited for me to open the car.

"Why are we going there?" Claire asked the question we were both likely thinking.

"AA are getting supplies for their tour bus and that's where they are right now." I rolled my eyes and climbed in, as soon as Claire and Bob had put their seat belts on I started the engine and drove off.

It took us about 25 minutes to get there thanks to traffic. I sighed when I spotted the tour bus parked up in the Walmart car park and by the looks of it there was still people on the bus. Probably the two members we were meant to be meating. I pulled up next to the bus and killed the engine before climbing out of the car.


	4. Meeting Danny and Ben

I followed our manager to the black tour bus with the Asking Alexandria logo on the side along with the porn star from their Reckless and Relentless album, there was also the Monster Energy drink symbol plastered on the side and the back from what I could see.

Claire walked by my side since we were meant to be meeting their vocalist and their lead guitarist. I glanced to Claire not really wanting to do this but we had to, Bob lead us onto the tour bus.

I followed as I sighed softly hearing Claire do the same as she followed me. Bob stopped and let me and Claire sit down opposite the vocalist and the lead guitarist of Asking Alexandria.

"This is Danny and Ben of Asking Alexandria. Ben, Danny this is Cookie and Claire of Atomic Riot." They nodded as they glanced to us.

"Bob what are we doing here exactly besides meeting these two?" I asked still a little unsure why we had to meet them now and not at the venue in a weeks time.

"I told you that Stephen and I wanted at least two of you to have met." I rolled my eyes as I glanced to Claire.

"Do you have a problem with meeting us?" The one I knew as Danny asked gaining my attention as I looked at him. A smug look on his face with quite harsh features whereas the other member seemed to be rather laid back with very calm and gentle features.

"Yeah I do." I said seeing the anger flare up in his eyes.

"Why's that?" He asked obviously trying to stay calm.

"Cause I don't like you." I said back knowing it wasn't my best but still I didn't like him.

"Why don't ya like him?" The taller of the two asked I guessed that was Ben.

"Because he's an egoistic, narcissistic arsehole with a drinking problem." I said seeing Claire smirk and Bob just shake his head as he turned away from us, he should know that I can't always hold my tongue.

"I may me egoistic but at least my band aren't a bunch of posers who can't play their instruments!" He spat back, obviously bursting my bubble.

"At least we never got booed off stage because we were unfit to perform!" I almost shouted at him as I took a step towards him.

"Oh yeah bring that up why don't you, Danny was going through a hard time back then." Ben said as he stood between Danny and I.

"Is that why you threatened to send him to rehab or kick him out of the band?" I said as Bob pushed me back slightly and stood directly in front of me, cutting Danny from my vision.

"Enough of that Christina, Danny's worked real hard to change his ways and is doing really well right now. As for Ben he's stood by Danny since the beginning the least you could do is show your appreciation for them allowing you and the guys join the tour." I sighed as I looked passed Bob to see Danny smirking.

"First, Bob its not just their tour its ours aswell and second, why would I want to tour with a bunch of assholes?" I asked noticing Claire step forward and tug at my arm.

"Come on dude don't waste your energy." I sighed as I nodded and stepped back from Bob.

"I'm off see you at the venue in a weeks time." I said as I turned away from them and began to walk towards the door.

"Yeah that's right, fuck off!" I heard Danny say, I turned on my heel ready to punch him when I felt Claire grab both my arms and Bob stop me by putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Danny shut up and let her leave." Ben said as he playfully slapped Danny over the head before laughing. I sighed again before turning back around and leaving with Claire, once we were off the tour bus I sighed as I closed my eyes and looked up to the sky feeling the suns warmth on my face.

"You okay dude?" I heard Claire ask, I shook my head lightly before opening my eyes and looking at her.

"Yeah, I don't know what happened there I just snapped." She nodded an unsure smile on her lips as she glanced back to the bus as Bob stepped off.

"What was that all about Cookie?" He asked as he walked over to me, obviously pissed at me, I shrugged. I didn't know, it just happened.

"I don't know Bob I just don't like them and I snapped okay." I said seeing Bob hold his hand up in defense. "Sorry."

"Its okay, your stressed. Just go home and relax I'll see you at the venue in Sacarmento on the 10th okay?" I nodded with a smile as I turned away from him and walked over to my car.

"Yeah, I'll see you there. Claire are you coming?" I asked unsure what she was wanting to do right now.

"Yeah, can you drop me off at my place dude?" I nodded as I unlocked the car and climbed in, Claire followed. I stook the key in the ignition and revved the car before driving off with music playing on my CD player. I smiled when My Darkest Days Porn Star Dancing came on, I glanced to Claire seeing a smirk appear on her face as she turned the volume up a little.

It only took about 20 minutes to get to Claire's place, killing the engine I looked to Claire and smiled. "Right dude I'll see you later. Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"Not sure but if your free I'll give you a call." She nodded and climbed out of the car and shut the door. I turned the key in the ignition and drove off knowing it would only take about 5 minutes to reach my place from here. Reaching my place I pressed the button on the key ring I had which would open the garage door for me.

Once I'd parked my car in the garage I went straight into the kitchen area of my home and took another can of monster energy drink from the fridge and sighed as I took a mouth full. There was only a week left before the tour so I guess I would be best packing for the tour more than anything.

Sighing softly I walked into the living area and switched my stereo on glad that it was Motley Crue that started playing. Content I began walking up stairs so I could start packing. Setting the can on the table beside my bed I walked over to my wardrobe so I could get my suit case out.

..:: About 2 hours later ::..

I laid there on my bed breathing softly as I thought about what I could do to waste the rest of the day and even the night. It was about 3:30 ish so I guess the best thing to do would be go get something to eat before going out for the night. Sitting up I downed the last of the can of the monster. Climbing to my feet I headed back downstairs so I could throw the can in the bin and turn the stereo down.

I almost jumped when I heard my phone start ringing, pulling it out my pocket and checked the caller ID. I smiled seeing Oli's picture on the screen. "Hello?" I answered still smiling as I sat myself down on the nearest chair.

"Hey, Christina you coming out for a few drinks tonight before you start touring next week?"

"Sure, I was thinking of going out anyways, whose all going likes?" I asked.

"Just me and the guys and who ever else decides to tag along. You can invite others out too." He said, I could hear people shouting in the background rather faint at first.

"I'm up for it, might get Taylor and Claire out then." I said, knowing Oli had a thing for Taylor.

"Okay, well I'll meet you at the Rainbow with the guys." I nodded to myself a smile creeping onto my face.

"Sure, what time?" I quickly asked.

"Make it about 6."

"Sure, see you then Oli." I hung up the phone and jumped to my feet so I could go and get ready.


	5. Tour Dates

Relentless Dawn 2011 Winter Tour

Tour Dates

Dates Venue City State

10/10 Ace of Spades Sacramento California

11/10 The Fillmore Auditorium San Francisco California

12/10 Whisky A Go Go Los Angeles California

14/10 Ashley Furniture Pavilion Phoenix Arizona

15/10 Rialto Theatre Tuscon Arizona

16/10 The Pavilion Albuquerque New Mexico

17/10 The Pepsi Centre Denver Colorado

19/10 Bass Concert Hall Austin Texas

20/10 Verizon Wireless Theater Houston Texas

21/10 Gexa Energy Pavilion Dallas Texas

22/10 Zoo Amphitheatre Oklahoma City Oklahoma

23/10 Mojo's Columbia Columbia Missouri

25/10 400 Bar Minneapolis Minnesota

26/10 The Rave Milwaukee Wisconsin

27/10 House of Blues Chicago Illinois

28/10 Klipsch Music Center Indianapolis Indiana

29/10 University Theatre Kalamazoo Michigan

30/10 Expo Five Expo Dome Louisville Kentucky

03/11 13th and Ocean Drive Miami Florida

04/11 1-800-ASK-GARY Amphi Tampa Florida

05/11 The Beacham Orlando Florida

06/11 Aaron's Amphitheatre Atlanta Georgia

07/11 Music Farm Charleston South Carolina

08/11 Amos Southend Charlotte North Carolina

10/11 The National Richmond Virginia

12/11 The Omni Tolendo Ohio

13/11 Riverbend Music Center Cincinnati Falls Ohio

14/11 Blossom Music Center Cuyahoga Ohio

15/11 Freedom Hall Lancaster Pennsylvania

16/11 Mellon Arena Pittsburgh Pennsylvania

17/11 Toyota Pavilion Scranton Pennsylvania

18/11 House of Blues Atlantic City New Jersey

20/11 Northern Lights Clifton Park New York

21/11 Saratoga Performing Arts C Saratoga Springs New York

22/11 Comcast Theatre Hartford Connecticut

23/11 Paradise Rock Club Boston Massachusettes

26/11 Sound Academy Toronto Ontario

29/11 TCU Place Saskatoon Saskatchewan

02/12 Queen Elizabeth Theatre Vancouver British Columbia

03/12 El Corazon Seattle Washington

05/12 The Pearl Las Vegas Nevada


	6. Day 1 Sacramento

Sacramento, CA - 10/10

I yawned while sitting there in the back of the cab wishing I could just go back to my bed. The one thing I really need to stop doing is partying before the start of a tour. I had to get up early to catch a plane to Sacramento for the show tonight. I was really looking forward to playing tonight; it had been a few months since I last played a show.

The cab slowed down before completely stopping outside of the 'Ace of Spades' venue. This had to be one of the first times I was getting to perform here, all the times was attending shows. I rolled my eyes upon noticing the Asking Alexandria tour bus already parked outside the venue.

Atomic Riots bus was there thankfully, which for once made me smile. Made me wonder if Claire was here yet, I did text her yesterday with my flight details and heard nothing back just yet. I guess she was busy packing, she was worse than me for packing for a tour.

I took some money from my wallet and handed it t the driver before climbing out of the cab. The driver climbed out to help me with my suitcase in the trunk of the car. "Cheers." I said as I took the handle of the suitcase and walked towards our tour bus.

I had to flash my pass at security in order to get on the bus. I smiled seeing Claire already here along with Riley. "Hey guys." I said as I stopped by my bunk and shifted my suitcase underneath the bunk for now.

"We were wondering when you would get here." Claire said as she joined Riley at the table.

"Sorry still half asleep from last night." I said before joining them at the table. Riley sat there most likely talking to her boyfriend while Claire was probably updating her twitter. Both Claire and I were bad for spamming twitter, unlike the rest of the band. But then Claire and I seemed to be the only people in the music industry who actually replied to fans on twitter.

I pulled out my phone before sighing and climbing to my feet. "Gonna go check out the venue." Claire nodded a smile on her face. Leaving the bus I flashed my pass at security again so I could enter the venue.

I actually wish I hadn't when I realised who was already in the building. Unfortunately Danny had already noticed me as I tried to avoid being seen. "Wow look who decided to show up." I heard him say as I turned to face him, another smug look on his face.

"What d you want?" I asked seeing him climb to his feet leaving a bottle of water on the table as he took a couple of steps closer to me.

"Am I not allowed to say hello?" A smirk began to form on his face.

"You were actually going to say hello? I find that hard to believe."

"God your short!" He said with a laugh looking me up and down.

"Oh yeah, out of everything you can comment on you comment on my height." He shrugged as he continued to check out my height. "You're an arsehole."

I said as I turned away from him so I could leave or at least get away from him. "Ah come one I'm only kidding." I turned to face him seeing a smile form on his face. "But you are short. Bet you meet the cut off line for a dwarf don't you?"

"Fuck you I'm not that short!" I turned away hearing him laugh.

"I bet you would!" I rolled my eyes and carried on walking towards the door. At least if I left now I could avoid him until sound check around 4. Then I could always go shopping while here, that's if Claire is up for it. I rolled my eyes at the fact I had to show security my pass again in order to get on the tour bus.

Claire was still sat with Riley this time Taylor and Jack were here checking the cupboards to see if we had everything we'd asked for. I never really asked for much, a bottle of Jack Daniels and a few jars of peanut butter. Claire and I always required at least 3 months supply of energy drink and Oreos.

Walking over to my bunk dragged my suitcase from underneath it and unzipped it; I wanted my phone charger and my laptop. I needed something to keep me occupied since Danny was roaming about and I really didn't fancy running into him any time soon.

I dumped my charger and laptop in my bunk while I sorted my suitcase out, zipping the zipper and shoving it back underneath the bunk. I climbed to my feet and turned around so I was leaning against my bunk and facing the guys in the kitchen area. I wanted to go out but knowing what I was like I'd end up in a pub somewhere.

I took my laptop from my bunk and joined Claire and Riley at the table, there was a few things I wanted to check plus I would have a load of tweets I would need to reply to. I couldn't help but smile at half of the tweets that I'd received from fans all saying how they were excited for tonight and asking if we would be performing certain songs and a few song requests.

I didn't want to reveal too much so I just retweeted most of them, I would reply but I didn't want to spoil the set list for tonight. To be honest I didn't want to spoil anything just yet, although I give it a week before people start saying things about me and Danny. I knew how word can travel very fast when your in the music business.

I'm very surprised nothing has been said yet; I've seen some of the sites which have been recently put up about how long it will take for me and Danny to get together. To be honest I was sure the band already had bets on how long it would take for Danny and I to get together. Personally I wasn't interested in him; I wanted the guy from the party last week.

I tried everything I could to find out who he was but no one seemed to know, same with the guy who Claire was with that night, I'd asked Oli and Andy and they didn't even have a clue. He was definitely British, but that didn't really narrow it down since there are loads of British bands out right now.

You would think I would recognize him from his voice but so far nothing. I could barely remember his voice but that kiss I would know if it was to happen again. That had to be the best kiss I'd ever shared with someone in my whole life.

"Cookie you okay there?" I shook my head as a way to escape my thoughts as I glanced to Claire who was staring at me.

"Yeah, how?" She shook he head and shrugged I guess she was looking too deep into things again.

"You just seemed a little; I don't know to be honest." I gave her a reassuring smile before saying anything.

"I'm fine just thinking."

"Ouch bad idea." Taylor said with a giggle.

"The worlds doomed." Riley added.

"Hey I can think and there not be consequences." The lot of them just burst out laughing making me half smile and half thrown, so little faith in me.

"Remember last time you thought Christina?" Jack asked me and I looked to him a glare present on my face. "I thought so." He finished with a smile.

"I dislike you guys now." I pouted causing them to laugh at me and Taylor to practically throw her arms around me.

"You know we love ya." I couldn't help but chuckle at this.

"Yeah we couldn't afford to lose ya; we would just be a bunch of lunatics without you."

"Ha you're a bunch of lunatics anyways." I guess this was good all of us just started laughing. It was great these times when we had them. Which was pretty much all the time; there was always someone we were taking the piss out of.

Somehow we managed to spend the time we had before sound check just doing what we do best, hang around and just have fun. I climbed to my feet and checked my pockets to be sure I had everything I needed right now.

"Are we ready guys?" I turned to face them; I didn't really want to go face Asking Alexandria well Danny.

"Sure let's go." Claire said as she led the way off the tour bus and over to the venue. Sure enough Bob our manager was standing at the doors a smile on his face.

"Nice to see you guys again, you guys are on first for the sound check since its Asking Alexandria who are headlining tonight. You's will be headlining tomorrow night." I nodded as I followed him through the venue to the hall.

Unfortunately Asking Alexandria were already here sitting at one of booths with a few drinks. I smirked as I glanced to Danny a bottle of bud and a bottle of water sat in front of him while he spoke to his band.

"That didn't last long did it Danny." I could help it so I said it as soon as I was close enough for him to hear me.

"That's enough Cookie, you haven't even been here five minutes and you're already starting on Danny." Bob said as he turned to face me a glare present on his face. Danny just chuckled to himself and climbed to his feet standing on my left a smirk now placed on his lips.

"The difference between you and me darling is I can stay off the drink if needs be. You, you obviously don't know when to stop."

"Actually Danny the difference between us is I don't have a drinking problem whereas you do." I heard someone laugh but whoever it was I wasn't aware of just yet.

"I wouldn't say that, I've heard about you and drinking. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were an alcoholic."

"That's rich coming from you! If anyone's an alcoholic Danny it's you." I replied with a smile although Danny didn't seem too pleased.

"That's the second time we've met and you've accused me of being an alcoholic."

"Hmm I wonder why." I laughed as I eyed up the bottle of bud in his hand.

"One beer hardly classes me as an alcoholic."

"No but the bottle of whisky later will." I felt someone grab my right arm and drag me away from Danny, looking to my right noticed it was Bob who had a hold of me.

"Will you just leave him alone, please Cookie." I rolled my eyes and sighed as I glanced back to Danny seeing a smirk on his face. He might have won this one but there's plenty more to come.

"Okay I'll leave him alone long enough to get through sound check." He rolled his eyes as he let go of me once I was standing where my mic stand was. The weird thing was Bob actually got my guitar and handed it to me so I wouldn't have to move. "Any reason way you're acting like a slave?"

"Simple I don't want you going anywhere near Danny." Again I rolled my while before focusing my attention on my guitar. It took me months of saving up to buy this guitar, Deans Dime bag Razorback I had with the confederate flag design painted on it.

I glanced round at the guys to see Claire taking her place behind her drum kit and the others joining me at the front of the stage. Hearing the drum beat I smiled as I stepped back so I could begin playing the notes on my guitar.

I stepped forward so I was standing directly in front of the mic ready to start singing. I don't know why but when I started singing this particular song I looked right at Danny. This song we were playing was one of our heaviest and was off of our self titled EP. From The Darkness I Deliver was something we all came up with when your losing a friend to the darkness and you want to save them.

I pulled my eyes from him so I could focus on playing my guitar while I sang the lyrics. Everything sounded okay to my but whether the sound was I wouldn't know just yet. I stepped back from the mic knowing that the guitar solo was coming up now, I wasn't the lead guitarist but I loved to just focus on the guitar riffs whenever I wasn't singing.

I stepped forward again so I could scream into the mic as the bridge of the song kicked in before going back to the chorus. I smiled as I looked back up thinking this was going to be a great night even if we are playing before Asking this was still going to be a good night.

I turned to face the band as I struck the last of the notes on my guitar as the song came to an end. Claire smiled at me, Riley and Taylor high fived each other with a smile. I turned back to Bob waiting for him to say he wanted another song like he always did, for a guy like him you would think he would be extremely soft but no he was quite the opposite.

Always pushing us to do better, sure I agreed with him we could do better but right now this was for fun it was for the fans. The guys and I hated being told what to do and how to do it. "Another song guys and that should be you."

I nodded to Bob as I turned to face the guys again. "What song do you guys want to do?" I asked them.

"How about we try 10 Days Safe? We haven't played that since the album came out." Claire said, I smiled and glanced to the others seeing them smile and nod their heads.

"Let's do this then." I said as I turned back to the mic and began strumming away on the guitar. This had to be one of my favourites from our second album that wasn't because it was a slow song it was the fact all five of us put a lot into the song it was personal to us all.

When the song came to an end I pulled the guitar strap over my head and handed my guitar to the crew we had. I walked off stage and waited for Claire to join me before most likely returning to the tour bus. This was the only thing I hated about touring the time between sound check and actually going on stage to perform your set seemed like forever.

"What should we do now Claire?" I asked and she just shrugged. The guys seemed to disappear pretty quickly, I guess it was something to do with the fact Asking were just going on stage now.

"What ever you want I don't mind." She said as she took her phone from her pocket and checked twitter I guess. I took my phone out of my pocket so I could update my twitter and maybe take a couple of photos for the fans. I actually had a Facebook account which I did reply to fan and I would talk to them if I was bored, but most of the times I would take a least three photos of the crowd at a show and upload them for fans to tag themselves in.

I walked over to where the bar was and turned around to face the stage which AA were currently performing their sound check. Holding my phone up I took a quick shot of AA and clicked onto twitter so I could upload it their first then go on Facebook and upload it there.

Once I'd done that I looked around to see Claire had left meaning she was most likely on the tour bus with the guys. Sighing softly I left the venue and stood outside for a moment the suns heat felt nice on my skin as I just stood there. Shaking my head I smiled as I began walking towards the tour bus.

Like the last time I had to flash my tour pass before going onto the bus, I was right with what I said earlier the guys were here by the sounds of things so were a few others. Kellin and Jesse from Sleeping With Sirens where here along with Matt, Sal and Reid of My Darkest Days.

"Hey guys." I said as I walked over to join them seeing them turn and smile as they all went to say hi back. For once the time between sound check and getting ready to go on stage seemed to fly by. I found myself and the rest of Atomic Riot in the dressing room getting ready to go on stage in about 10 minutes.

My Darkest Days were currently on stage now, Sleeping With Sirens were on before them leaving just us and Asking Alexandria to play. Unfortunately we were on first which I disagree with but then we get to play last tomorrow night. I loved it when we were the last band of the night.

Like most nights I decided to wear a pair of shorts, fish nets and converse that reach my knees. Tonight was a black t-shirt that clung to my torso with sleeves that reached mid way down my arms with the Wednesday 13 shovels and bat wings on the front with tour dates on the back.

I took my phone thinking I could get a picture of My Darkest Days before they finish their set. Everyone knew what I was like for just doing what I wanted so they never bothered me when I did. I wasn't too happy when I noticed Danny was standing there with a camera taking photos of My Darkest Days.

I shook my head for a moment not really wanting this to turn into an argument like it most likely would, I stood near him so I could get a good enough picture on my phone so I could just upload it after the our set.

He glanced to me as I looked to my right so I could get a good look at the crowd. Seeing him smile I held up my right hand and just gave him the finger before stepping back and turning to leave as his smile grew into a smirk. I shook my head as I headed back to the dressing room as I started uploading the pictures to both Facebook and Twitter.

The guys seemed to be having a laugh about something as I just shrugged it off knowing we would be going on stage in the next half hour. As if just on queue our manager walked into our dressing room a smile on his face. "Go get em out there."

I nodded as I climbed to my feet leaving my phone with my jacket since I hated having it on stage with me, I walked out of the room the guys following me as I headed for backstage. Our guitar tech Matt handed me my guitar before turning to grab Jack's bass.

Claire was the first to take to the stage followed by Jack and Riley before Taylor and I went out together. Claire was the first to start with the drum beat before the rest of us started with our instruments. We started with the song we performed at sound check From The Darkness I Deliver before moving onto A Step Closer.

We finished up with the first single off of our second album Will Not Fall. We didn't do encores because we saw it as a waste of time plus the times where we did do them we actually messed up. I handed my guitar back to Matt as I ran back on stage so I could throw a handful of plectrums into the crowd before leaving to join the others in the dressing room.

I grabbed my things as I took a seat still slightly out of breath from the show; I was only staying because I actually wanted to see a few songs of Asking Alexandria. I know I don't like them but some of their stuff is okay. It took about half an hour before Asking Alexandria took over the stage.

I managed to stand where I was before when I was getting a picture of My Darkest Days, the song that AA were coming onto was Welcome followed by Closure. I stayed until the end of the third song Not The American Average before taking my leave and heading back to the tour bus.

I know we were only here until Asking Alexandria finished then we were heading to the next venue which is in San Francisco.


End file.
